only_sense_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Forest Camping Game event
the Forest Camping Game is a summer event that happens in OSO throughout volume 2. "The flow of time in this field has been stretched about eighty times on this special server. In other words, one week in this place will take two hours in real. " "The camp event lasts seven days and six nights. In this forest there are multiple safety areas. It doesn't matter if you move from the location you are in right now. This is a stray continent, it has lakes, ruins and mountains. Of course, the event's unique monsters and items are placed in each location." "Moreover, further in the forest there are inactive monster young animals wandering around. If you're able to build a friendly relationship with one in a week, it will become a summoning stone and your exclusive pet. If you have a 【Taming】 Sense, it will be possible for it to fight with you as your magical beast." "The last thing, people who have survived the entire week will be judged with a numerical value depending on their actions and the top five people will be presented with souvenirs. Moreover, you will also be able to take all the items found in this area back with you. You don't need to aim for the prize, you can enjoy yourself looking for rare materials." "However, there is a limit. All players can acquire up to one Sense during this period." "And in case a player did not acquire the 【Survival】 Senses beforehand, it will impose a negative correction to point conversion on the final day. Don't expect to win without it. By the way, the acquisition of 【Survival】 will also count if you acquire it right now. Now, the last matter, the items that are available to for picking up in this forest can be immediately appraised. To feel its effect you need to appraise an item with a Sense corresponding to it. The appraisal information can be shared amongst each other within a party. Do not hesitate to share your field map with your party either. I want you to work hard under such limitations, but if you rush too much you will scrape your feet, I recommend you to proceed steadily without rushing." Harvestables *Paralysis Grass *Confusion Grass *Herbs : **Medical Spirit Grasses **Magical Spirit Grasses **Awareness Grass **Sedative Grass **Dispel Grass **Hypnosis Grass **Confusion Grass **Curse Grass *Banana *Apple Mobs *Spice Spider *:Drops : 【Set of Magic Seasonings】 *Western Tuna Fish (lake "boss") *:Uses body ramming/tail attacks *:Drops : Western Cookie Set *Sweets Tree *:Wood spear attacks (mid range) *:Wood spear from the ground (close range) *:Drops : Sweets Factory *Timewasting Scissors (shrimp) *:Drops : one book *? (north area) *:Drops : Ovren *Bee type monster *:Drops : Bottle of honey *Air Condors *:Drops : ? * 【Eaters of Mythical Beasts】 *:? * 【Great Eaters of Mythical Beasts】 (bosses) *: The mountain-like mass of meat was covered in human faces with anguished expressions on them. Like a four-legged animal, it crawled on its own limbs while drilling holes in the ground and released a dissonant roar. Moreover, the pupils that were a weakness of Mythical Beast Eaters were everywhere. On its limbs, on its back, throughout its torso and its head. All of these eyes shed tears of blood, hatefully they looked around with an empty and dark look in those eyes. "There was a huge body with countless amount of eyes and its subordinate Mythical Beast Eaters surrounding it, behind them, the lake could be seen——The Great Eater of Mythical Beasts had all of its eyes look in front, and the meat from its body was dripping down to the ground. With the pupils in the meat that fell to the ground as a nucleus, it continued to grow fresh meat, building a body. The eyes that fell into the lake turned into figures that slowly crawled out of the water, coupled with its black and red body colours, it produced a splatter horror." Geography *Forest and then Mountains in the north *lake to the south *ruins to the east *underground areas in the west. There are two rivers flowing from from the mountain down south drawing arcs until they reach the Lake area. The east and west areas contains dungeons. In middle of each area there are high level enemies and materials, a number of players who work on peripheries of nearby safety areas. In the north mountain there are large staircases leading to areas a the top of a cliff, which have a lot of collection points for ores and gems (Zakuros), and a view of the whole continent. Category:Root